Secret of Izzy Kawaii
by The Late BenneyC
Summary: The third of this annoying series. Why do I keep getting ideas for this!!! We must stop the madness now!
1. Giant What?

Author's note: Hee hee hee! A third one, who knew? Well Sky Pike and tuffles get to star in this wonderful and exciting addition to 'Izzy Kawaii'!!! In this one, Tuffs and SP find the great secret behind the island and why it was made. Also a look to my life before ff.net. Scary, no?  


****

Start  
  
Tuffles blinked as she stepped from the aquatic ship to the land of the beach. They landed further inshore than she had wanted but was glad to be out of the plane. Benney Chaos Alabaster, or BCA as he would call himself at times, did not have the safest planes.  
  
"Uuuhh.. a little help?" a voice said behind her. She turned and saw someone stumbling under a load of boxes.  
  
"Sky Pike! Be careful. Those are delicate," she grabbed the top box, the smallest she could find and look up at him, "If you drop them..."  
  
"Stop standing there or I will drop them!" Sky Pike rushed foreword and sat the boxes on a nearby rock.  
  
Tuffles turned and saw a figure moving towards them. She waved and grinned, "Hello Aquarius! BCA told me I'd be meeting you."  
  
The Izzy Lover walked up to tuffles and smiled, "Yes. So you're here to learn about the island?"  
  
"Yes. We're trying to figure out why it is here. I mean, there must be some point to it," tuffles stated.  
  
"Or BCA could just be making up mad ideas," Sky Pike said as he looked through the boxes.   
  
Aquarius smiled, "Well I think I know how I can help you. There's these doors that lead into the mountain. They are locked, but they may be the answer you are looking for."  
  
"Oh! Thanks Aquarius! Lead the way, come on Sky Pike," tuffles walked behind Aquarius as she traveled along the path, "Bring the stuff."  
  
Sky Pike sighed and picked up the heavy load and trudged behind the two girls. Sky Pike knew he had shot himself in the foot when he agreed to this. Meeting tuffles and carrying the equipment only proved this.  
  
(_Sorry tuffs! I have no idea why I'm being mean to you. =) No hard feelings? Tuff, DROP THAT FRUIT! AAAAAHHH!!!!_)  
  
The three walked in silence and soon came to two large doors set in the side of the mountain. They were extremely old looking and rusted.  
  
"This looks like a dead end," Sky Pike told them.  
  
"We have to get in! Hand me some explosives," She studied the door and waited for Sky Pike.   
  
Sky Pike turned and sat the boxes on the rocks and then heard a cracking noise behind him. He leaned over and saw a small hole growing larger, "Oh no." was the only words he could get in before the edge of the hole collapsed and he and the equipment plummeted down into Izzy Kawaii.  
  
"Sky Pike! Nooo!" Tuffles cried as she and Aquarius raced to the hole. Tuffles tripped and flew into the hole. Aquarius watched in fear as the young girl fell into the darkness.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oof!" Sky Pike muffled cry came from under tuffles.  
  
"Sky Pike?" Tuffles look at whatever she was sitting on in the dim light.  
  
"Hello," Sky Pike vaguely waved up at her, "can you get off now?"  
  
Tuffles got off and looked around. She could make out vague shapes in the darkness. Suddenly the room filled with light as Sky Pike lit a candle he had. The room was actually a huge cavern filled with large glass cases, the ones you would find in a museum. And in each was a moment of time, frozen with life like images of things. Some were obviously alien but a few reminded tuffles of authors.  
  
"Where are we?" Sky Pike wondered, "A giant museum under the island?"  
  
"This must be the secret of Izzy Kawaii! But what is it exactly?" tuffles wondered as she moved through the exhibits. She looked at one of a raptor leaping through a black hole. Under it was a sign that read 'Spooker'. "What's a Spooker?"  
  
"What's a Myitt?" Sky Pike said as he looked at something that must have been a slug. "It looks like a yeerk. Oh! I remember what a spooker is now! It's one of BCA's ideas. He told me about him before." Sky Pike walked over to tuffles.  
  
"And I'm a Myitt" came a voice behind them.  
  
"AAH!" tuffles and Sky Pike whirled around to find them facing a girl.  
  
"Who-who- who are you?" tuffles asked.  
  
"I'm Myitt. In my human form. I made the other Myitt" she said as she glanced back at the glass case with the slug in it.  


"You're an author?" tuffles questioned.

"No, chatter," Myitt replied happily.

  
"How did you get here?" Sky Pike asked her.  
  
"BCA gave me the keys to the place," she said as tuffles and Sky Pike's jaws dropped.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ mean while ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They fell in here?" Kat asked as she looked down the hole.  
  
"Yep," Aquarius answered.  
  
"How do we get them out?" Kyra asked as she stood by the other girls at the entrance and hole.  
  
"We must consult the great pineapple laptop!" shouted Kat as they raced off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ back in the cave ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So BCA set this whole place up as a memory to his past characters and friends?' tuffles wondered.  
  
"Yep. He wanted to remember his 'homeland'," Myitt told them.  
  
"Homeland?" Sky Pike asked.  
  
"Yeah. Where he started off at. It was an Animorphs chat called 'Kimmeree's Anichat'. There he made up Verser, Hat, Vallen, Twine, and a whole bunch more. He met me when he was using Hat. I infested him." Myitt said, smiling.  
  
"Infested?"  
  
"What a nice way to start a friendship," Sky Pike said dryly.  
  
"He should be proud! He got to be the first hat controller body!' Myitt said, a little offended.  
  
"So he made the island as a place to keep his memories. But what's with the Izzy lovers?" tuffles said as she looked at an underwater scene. It read 'Twine's first Water Balloon Fight'  
  
"I don't know that one," Myitt said, "that ones got me stumped."  
  
"What's back there?" Sky Pike started to walk over to another huge door.  
  
"I've only been here for maybe thirty minutes, I haven't seen the whole place yet," Myitt said as she joined Sky Pike at the door with tuffles.  
  
Sky Pike touched the door and it swung open to reveal giant statues. The group walked in and found flat and flimsy green trees everywhere.  
  
"This is grass," tuffles told them, "Why does he have giant.... aah!" Tuffles stood frozen as she gazed up at a statue.  
  
"What...?" Sky Pike turned his gaze sky ward and found himself staring at a huge lawn gnome, "Giant Lawn Gnomes? You've got to be kidding me!"   
  
"Well... remember who's writing this story," Myitt reminded him.  
  
"Why does he have..." tuffles began. Then the lawn gnome looked down at her, "Oh..."  
  
"...No." finished Sky Pike and Myitt as the rest of the lawn gnomes surrounded them.  
  
"We've been down here for too long," came the chubbiest of the gnomes, "We were supposed to be up there but noooooo he sticks those stupid geek loving idiots up there to guard the place! I mean those fools couldn't keep a steel block safe!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ speaking of those idiot ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh great laptop! Give us guidance so that we may free the outsiders!"  
  
"The statue is typing something out!"  
  
"What does it say? How do we get them out?"  
  
"What the...?"  
  
~~~~~~~~ Well that was nice, now back to something interesting ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"So you were the original guards...." tuffles said slowly as she backed away with her friends.  
  
"Yeah! But that dumb Katt had to bug him and make him use geek face's fan club instead!" said the disgruntled lawn decoration.  
  
"Hey! Katt's an old friend of mine!" Myitt piped up.  
  
"She is?" Sky Pike wondered.  
  
"Yeah. BCA met her at the chat rooms."  
  
"Oh," tuffles stated. Then the lawn gnomes reached for them, "RUN!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ outside ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think we better get that computer checked for bugs,' Aquarius said as she handed Kyra another bucket of dirt.  
  
"You doubt the great Izzy," sudden sigh from all three of them, "'s computer!?" Kyra demanded.  
  
"No no no! I'm just saying digging under the door is hard work."  
  
"Well if you're too wimpy," Kat began.  
  
"Hey! I am not wimpy! Look I'm almost through," Aquarius handed them another bucket of dirt. She then squeezed through the small hole under the doors, "I'm in!"  
  
"What do you see?" Kyra asked.  
  
"I see stairs. I think I can hear someone running up," she told the other girls.  
  
"Here's a flash light," Kat tossed the object through the hole.  
  
"Thanks," there was a silence. then, "Tuffles! Sky Pike! Hey, who's that girl with you? What? Giant What? LAWN GNOMES!!!!!!??" Aquarius scrambled out, "Runrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrun!!!!!!"  
  
"Why?" Kyra watched Aquarius jump down the hill. Tuffles popped out through the whole, "Tuffles! You're okay. What's..?" But the author had already run off.   
  
Then another girl came crawling out of the hole, "Who are you?"  
  
"Myitt."  
  
"Where are you..." Kat started but she too, had run off, "I'm lost."  
  
"Where's Sky Pike?" Kyra wondered.  
  
Suddenly the two doors bulged outwards as though under a great amount of pressure. Then they busted open, revealing a huge gnome holding Sky Pike in it's clutches.  
  
"Run." Kat said calmly.  
  
"Yes," Kyra answered with equal calmness. Then the two girls fled for their lives.  
  
  
  
  
Okay! I would like to thank the following people:  
  
Aquarius  
Kat  
Kyra (What is it with Izzy Lovers and the letter 'K'?)  
Myiit  
Sky Pike  
Tuffles  
  
You all allowed me to use you in silly and odd ways for this story. Review!  



	2. Battle for Izzy Kawaii!!

Author's note: How creepy. Giant Lawn Gnomes versus Izzy Lovers, If I was a betting man I'd place my money on the large number of overly hyper girls. But that's just me........ Oh and would the Izzy Lovers I've mentioned in this story please not send me death threats. Some people got cooler parts and more talking time but I can only do so much. And look at it this way Dai and CBIzumi, I made you wonderwomen! Actually CBIzumi is more like a Sailor Moon in the beginning... I'll shut up now..  
  
We continue from where we left off in Part 1:  
  
"RUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!!!!!!" screamed Aquarius and tuffles as they entered the camp grounds.   
  
"Tuffles? Welcome! Hey Aquarius" cried InSaNePiKaChU as the authors ran by, "What's up with them?" she asked the girl by her.  
  
"When your name is tuffles or Aquarius, you're usually hyper no da," she replied.  
  
"Okay." InSaNePiKaChU watched as another girl ran through the camp followed by Kyra and Kat. "KAT! Over here!"  
  
Kat ran up and screamed, "LAWNGNOMESHAVEEXCAPEDFROMTHE UNDERGROUNDANDTHEYGOTSKYPIKE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Lawn..." InSaNePiKaChU began.  
  
"Gnomes?" Katt, the girl by her, finished.  
  
"YES!!" Kat screamed and ran off.  
  
"Maybe we should look into this no da," Katt suggested. InSaNePiKaChU nodded and they got up and went in the direction the others had ran.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back with the screaming girls... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Calm down," Saorise told the panicking girls as she looked down at them from her podium, "Now tell the console of Izzy," sigh from all the girls but Tuffs and Myitt, "Lovers what happened."  
  
Tuffles stepped forward, "When Sky Pike and myself fell into the hole by the huge doors in the mountain we found a giant museum. Apparently Benney Chaos Alabaster has made the island as a giant memorial to old friends and ideas."  
  
"Yeah," Myitt piped in, "Then I showed up and we went into another room with the Giant Lawn Gnomes."  
  
"Does BCA have any sane ideas?" Katt asked from the back of the gathered Izzy Lovers.  
  
"Umm.. I don't know. I've only met him once," A girl in gray said. She bent down and petted the lioness digimon at her side.  
  
"Well then I'll answer my own question, Nope!" Katt Monroe said. There followed a lot of shhing from the crowd.  
  
"...and the Aquarius popped out from the hole, followed by tuffles and Myitt. Then the gnomes burst forth with Sky Pike," Kyra said, finishing the story.  
  
"Console?" Saorise said as she turned to the other girls on the platform.  
  
"We need scouts to see what the Gnomes want," answered one of them after reading the great Pineapples answer.  
  
"Who will go?" Saorise asked over her glasses at the assembled Izzy lovers.  
  
"I shall go!" A voiced calls from the crowd. The group of people parted to reveal a blonde haired girl wearing clothes the same color as Izzy's, "I, CBIzumi, shall find the evil Gnomes and learn of their plan to take over the island!"  
  
There followed several claps from the surround Izzy Lovers.  
  
"Who's that behind you? Are they volunteering too?" Saorise asked, pushing her glasses up. CBIzumi stepped back and revealed the girl petting her lioness and Katt, "Katt Monroe, K-1, and Trikimon, are you volunteering?"  
  
"She is!" K-1 pointed to Katt and then vamoosed into the crowd with her digimon.  
  
"Chicken!" Katt called after her, "Okay... I'll go..." Katt slumped and glared at the ground.  
  
"Let's go!" CBIzumi called and grabbed Katt and ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Several minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is sooooo cool!" CBIzumi cried as she moved slowly and quietly through the woods, "We have to find the evil gnomes hideout and then discover their top secret plans for world domination."  
  
"You're an author, right?" Katt asked as she trumped slowly along.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"It shows," she then looked around, "You know he isn't going to make it easy or fun, no da."  
  
"Who?" CB stopped and looked back at the girl.  
  
"BCA, no da. He's going to have way to much fun with this. He thinks Izzy Lovers are amusing."  
  
"Oh. shh... I hear something!" CB went back into her commando mode and slunk along in the shadows. Katt sighed and just walked along behind her. They final came to a spot where they saw something hanging from the trees.  
  
"I wonder what that is..." Katt said, then it started yelling.  
  
"Hey! A little help here!" the cloud moved out of the moon's way, _where did the time fly?_, and a shaft of light lit up Sky Pike hanging by one foot from a tree.  
  
"I'll get you down!" CBIzumi pulled out a spear and lined it up along her blue eyes and threw it. It went straight through the rope and Sky Pike fell with a thud.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"So what happened no da? Where are the lawn decorations" Katt asked, looking around at the empty field.  
  
"They're going after the shrine at the top of the mountain, they want to destroy everything." he told her.  
  
"What? No battle plans?" CB questioned.  
  
"Nope. But BCA showed up and handed then bombs."  
  
"UGGH! He can't make it even slightly easy on us no da!" Katt suddenly vanished.   
  
"What?" the other two wondered. A blue portal opened up and BCA shoved a very angry and frenzied Katt out.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not accepting visitors right now.."  
  
"I'll...!" Katt started but the doorway closed.  
  
"Well that was nice, I wonder how the others are doing," CBIzumi said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A main camp ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Izzy Lovers were working on building weapons when they heard a rumble near the top of the mountain.  
  
"What's going on?" Kyra asked. She squinted to try and see what it was.  
  
"The Gnomes!" K-1 shouted!  
  
( From the info I have on these Izzy Lovers. I think K-1 was one of the few without glasses. Weird or what? Must be from staring at Izzy pics online so much.)  
  
"What?! They must be attack the shrine and master computer!" Saoire cried out, "We have to stop them! CHARGE!!!!!" The group of Izzy Lovers grabbed their weapons and raced off.  
  
Tuffles sat and watched as the group ran off. She turned to Myitt, "Should we help?"  
  
"I guess. It would be smart," Myitt told her.  
  
"Or, while they're gone, we could find the plane and run."  
  
"Okay!" the two girls walked off searching for the plane.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Along the path to the shrine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
"Look! Someone's already up there attack the gnomes," a person called from the crowd. The rest stopped and gasped.  
  
"DAI!!! No! You can't fight them alone," Aquarius called out.  
  
The brown haired girl merely shook her head and continued firing letters at the gnomes with her 'Letter Gun' one Lawn Gnome fell after the letters c-o-l-l-a-p-s-e hit him.  
  
"That's it! I'm going in!" Kyra raced up with her staff. She pointed the emerald on the top at a group of Lawn Gnomes, "Guardian Electric Storm" The blast made four of them turn to dust, "They're push overs, come on!"  
  
"ATTACK!" Kat called. The rest followed as the colossal lawn decorations pulled out bombs. They threw at the Izzy Lovers, blowing them back, "then again.. a plan would be nice."  
  
Katt stopped as she saw a person flying at her, "Nani?" the person collided and they tumbled down the hill until they hit some rocks.  
  
"Oh.." InSaNePiKaChU shook her head, "that hurt."  
  
"I took most of the blow," Katt coughed under her, "Can you get off? I have a rock digging into my back, no da."  
  
CBIzumi walked over and helped the two up, "Wow. I mean InSaNePiKaChU barely took any damage from the rocks. But you got trashed, Katt."  
  
"That's 'cause she tried her little attack earlier on me," a voiced called behind them.  
  
"BCA!" Sky Pike called out, "How'd you get here?"  
  
The boy bowed from his place on the rock. His spiked hair swayed slightly and the wind picked up making the lower half of his trench coat blow to the right making his look very dramatic, "Only the wise know this, oh piked one."  
  
"That's nice no da," Katt said sarcastically, "Now call off the goons."  
  
"Goons?" the pale skinned author asked.  
  
"The Gnomes no da!" Katt nearly lunged at him again.  
  
"I can't. It'll ruin the.. duck!" Benny Chaos dodged aside as a bomb flew by.  
  
"Umm.. maybe we should help them," Sky Pike said as the Gnomes took more ground so all the Izzy Lovers were around them.  
  
"Okay! Let's use the catapult!" CBIzumi cried.  
  
"What catapult?" Trikimon, K-1's digimon, asked.  
  
"This one!" suddenly a large wooden catapult rolled out of the dense jungle below.  
  
"Oh." came a reply from everyone.  
  
"Okay! Groups A, G, 17, V, and 26, you attack while we set up this bad boy," Saorise told the girls by her. They nodded and marched off leaving Kat, Saorise, CBIzumi, Kyra, Dai, Sky Pike, Katt, K-1, Trikimon, InSaNePiKaChU, Aquarius, and Benney Chaos Alabaster with the catapult.  
  
"Where are the rocks?" Dai asked CBIzumi.  
  
"What rocks?"  
  
"For the catapult!" Dai cried out.  
  
"Umm.. I don't have any," this followed by an anime fall by everyone but CBIzumi and Katt.  
  
"I know what we can use," Katt Monroe told them.  
  
"What?" Kat asked.  
  
"Him!" Katt grabbed BCA and started pulling him to the catapult.  
  
"What! Aguh! Nooo!" BCAlabaster cried out, "Why me?" He got out of Katt's grasp but fell into InSaNePiKaChU's.  
  
"You have the thickest head out of all of us," Sky Pike told him as they tied him down and placed him in the machine.  
  
CBIzumi pulled out a sword and prepared to cut the rope, "Okay! We'll aim for the main group, line it up everyone."  
  
Trikimon sat on the front as everyone pushed the catapult into position, "a little left... now right... stop stop stop! Okay come up an inch. There!"  
  
"Alright, on my mark.." Saorise watched the lines of Izzy Lover's wielding bolas and spears fall back, "NOW!!!!"  
  
"I WANT MY LAWYER!!!!!" BCA cried as he was flung at the Giant Lawn Gnomes, "Oh well.. might as well help them out, FRY THE HECK OUT OF THE GIANT LAWN GNOMES!!!" when BCA landed the whole group of remaining Gnomes exploded into bits as he unleashed his rain of lightning bolts.  
  
The Izzy Lovers and Sky Pike burst into a huge cheer as the pieces of pottery went everywhere. They dropped their weapons and the Izzy Lovers let out a war cry, "IIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tuffles and Myitt suddenly raced up and grabbed Sky Pike, "We found the plane, now let's go!"  
  
"Okay okay. wait I'm falling..." Sky Pike tripped and the trio rolled down the mountain back into the forest.  
  
Myitt tried to rise but found a spear against her throat, "Are you leaving before our victory party?" Aquarius asked as the rest gathered around their 'guests' with spears.  
  
"No ma'am." all three said quickly.  
  
"Good," InSaNePiKaChU said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later, at the party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why is everything at this party pineapple?" Sky Pike asked from his seat at the huge table. The main table sat the people actually mentioned in this fic while the smaller tables had all those Izzy Lovers I never spoke about unless I said 'the Izzy Lovers'.  
  
"Because it is the fruit of our might Koushi!" sigh from all after Kyra explained.  
  
"Had to ask..." Myitt questioned him.  
  
"Just as well. The plane's out of fuel," tuffles grumbled.  
  
"It's okay! We know how to get you off the island," Dai said with a HUGE smile on her face.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask how," tuffles said as she slurped her pineapple juice.  
  
"Well we'll use the catapult. Then we can use parts from it after you've left to rebuild the temple," Katt told her.  
  
"Catapult?" Myitt asked.  
  
"We're going to be fired off the island?" Sky Pike sounded very worried.  
  
"You'll be in the plane. It'll glide you to another island." 

  
"Hey, speaking of the damaged caused by explosion, what happened to BCA?" Aquarius asked.  
  
"Well we went up to check the damage to the shrine and we never found him," Saorise told her.  
  
"I'm about, as always..." a voice whispered on the wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours later after the party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I want to see my lawyer!" Sky Pike cried out as he was shoved into the plane on the catapult.  
  
"There are no lawyers here. We chased them off at the end of the last story, remember?" Dai said as she put the rest of the equipment in and shut the door.  
  
The three non Izzy Lovers turned white with fear as CBIzumi lifted her sword.  
  
"WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, BCAAAAAAA" their voices trailed off as they were flung miles away.  
  
"Where will they land?" InSaNePiKaChU asked CBIzumi.  
  
"Another island."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That island, hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, I get that we were flung and the plane flew. But how did we cross from the Atlantic ocean to the Pacific?" Myitt asked as they stepped off the amphibious plane onto a rocky beach.  
  
"BCA must have messed with the wind currents," Sky Pike said, "tuffles? what does that sign say?"  
  
Tuffles looked up at the sign on the beach and grinned, "This is my kind of place! It's the 'Kingdom of Matt's Cool'!" Sky Pike and Myitt just fainted away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Or is it...........?  
  
  
  
  
  
Benny Chaos Alabaster stepped careful into the giant's garden. He floated along and touched spots on the ground. Mounds would suddenly sprout up and take shape.  
  
"Come, my guardians of below," he called to the, "You must protect the true secret."  
  
A mound suddenly rose and took shape as another gnome. Each mound became another giant lawn gnome, with a flamingo thrown in. BCA moved silently to the back of the garden and tapped the wall. It simple moved away from his touch a he entered the hidden chamber.  
  
It was small. Compared to the Museum and Giant Garden. In the center was a glowing lake, the only light source for the room. floating above the water was a statute of a wolf humanoid. Under it was a plaque that read the creatures name.  
  
BCA bowed to the stone, "Good evening, my friend. I'm glad they did not disturb your resting place."  
  
"Hard to disturb a guy that never died, BCA," a voice called behind him.  
  
BCA whirled around and stared at the girl in the door way. "Oh, it's you."  
  
"So this is what you put the Izzy Lovers up there for? And the Gnomes down here?" the Izzy Lover asked.  
  
"Yes, Liz," he said, stinging with the use of the name.  
  
"Don't call me that?" she sniped.  
  
"I think I have full rights to call you a lot more."  
  
"Why?" the girl asked, "Because of him?" she motioned to the statue, "I thought you were over this!"  
  
"I am. I just like bugging you with past mistakes, Lizzy."  
  
"Stop callin' me that, Benney Boy," she sniped again.  
  
"Then should I call you Lizard Lizumi? Koushi," he finished. The girl squeaked and then glared at him, "Nani?"  
  
"I should hit you. You find this whole thing amusing."  
  
"Then let's go," Benny Chaos motioned to the door and they both existed the shrine to a friend who never died, and maybe, never lived.  
  
  
That ending's gonna confuse everyone but me and Liz! And you don't have to mention that that's you, Okay Lizzie? She knows who I'm talking to.  
So you liked it, yes? NO?! *picks up a pineapple* Why I.... *calms down, picks up his Motimon plushie* See what I got? I read this 'Why Izzy is SOOOOO Squishy' and got this!   
And my plushie says if you want to be an Izzy Lover or land on/crash on/swim to Izzy Kawaii just e-mail me at badluckgood@yahoo.com !!!!!!! And if you would like to mention Izzy Kawaii in a story you can also e-mail me. I can give you more information then mentioned. I'm positive I'll get more inspiration for another part in this series.  



End file.
